


housed by your warmth

by sarahyyy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3-圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: “You can’t unlawfully detain a police officer!”Tang Yi smirks. “You can come back with a warrant to arrest me after you recover, Officer Meng,” he tells Shaofei. “Happy?”Shaofei makes a face. And then grumbles, “Yes.”





	housed by your warmth

It’s Zhao Zi that Tang Yi sees first.

He’s almost embarrassed by how his mood lightens almost immediately, because if Zhao Zi is here, Meng Shaofei must be close. 

Tang Yi waits for him to show up, for him to stride into the store with some half-arsed excuse about why he’s here to see Tang Yi again, but when Shaofei doesn’t show up dragging a very reluctant Zhao Zi behind him, Tang Yi gives up on all pretense of him not watching Zhao Zi from the corner of his eyes, and turns to Jack.

He mostly ignores Jack’s shit-eating grin. 

“I don’t see him from my side,” Jack tells him easily, even without him Tang Yi having to ask. “But I bet Zhao Zi knows where he is.”

Tang Yi gives him a look.

Jack’s grin just grows. “Weren’t you just saying that you had something to do at home?” he asks. “Maybe we should leave.” He pauses, and Tang Yi swears Jack is laughing at him. “The car is outside. We’ll have to go right out that door.”

Tang Yi just stands, and makes his way to the door — Jack can win this round. 

Zhao Zi looks up when they come out from the front door. 

“Officer Zhao, why are you here alone?” Tang Yi asks. “Where’s Officer Meng?”

Zhao Zi lets out a morose sigh. “Don’t even talk about it,” he tells Tang Yi. “Ah Fei is in the hospital, but I figured that he would appreciate if I followed his routine of stalk- Uh, investigating you.”

“ _Hospital_?” Tang Yi’s chest tightens, worried. “Which one?”

—

They arrive to the hospital in time to see Meng Shaofei already mostly changed out of his hospital gown, trying hard to button up his shirt single-handedly. 

“Ah Fei!” Zhao Zi cries. “You’re supposed to be resting! In bed!” 

Shaofei sighs. “I hurt my arm, not my legs,” he reminds Zhao Zi, rolling his eyes. “Why do I have to stay in the hospital? I can recover anywhere.” 

He turns his gaze to Tang Yi and Jack. “Why are the both of you here?” he asks, and then grins at Tang Yi. “Did you miss me just because I wasn’t following you around?” 

Tang Yi doesn’t answer, takes the time to look over Shaofei instead. “Are you not going to keep staying in the hospital?”

Shaofei makes a face. “If it weren’t for Zhao Zi, I wouldn’t even have stayed here last night,” he says honestly. “I’m honestly fine! Maybe I won’t be able to go out on arrest for the next week or so, but this isn’t even my dominant hand, so I’ll probably still be useful to have in the station.”

Zhao Zi snorts, and then immediately flashes a sheepish grin at Shaofei. “Even if you’re not in the hospital, you’re on mandatory leave for two weeks, remember?” he asks. “Boss will kill _me_ if you show up at the station.”

“Fine,” Shaofei grumbles. “Then I’ll stay at home, but that still beats staying here in the hospital.”

Tang Yi nods at that, and then turns to Jack and Zhao Zi. “You two go get him discharged.”

Jack beams at Tang Yi, and slings his arm around Zhao Zi. “Okay, Boss,” he says, and herds Zhao Zi out of the room before Zhao Zi is even able to protest at being ordered around.

Tang Yi turns to back to face Shaofei. “I’ll help you,” he says, gesturing to the buttons that Shaofei is still struggling with. He mostly ignores Shaofei’s weak protests that he can still do it, and bats Shaofei’s hand away. “How did you get injured?”

“How else?” Shaofei asks, casual, like it’s not a big thing for him to have broken his arm, like it’s happened before, like it’s something that he expects to happen, and it does something awful to Tang Yi’s stomach to think that it probably is something that Shaofei is exposed to regularly at work. “I was out arresting a suspect.”

“ _Who_?” Tang Yi asks. 

Shaofei grins at him. “Why do you want to know? Are you going to avenge me?” he asks, and then laughs. “It was a successful arrest, and now we even get to charge him for assaulting a police officer! Everybody wins.”

“Except you,” Tang Yi says quietly, and finishes up with the last button. 

Shaofei shrugs. And then, “Why are you here again?” 

“Zhao Zi needed a lift,” Tang Yi lies, and then picks up Shaofei’s jacket. “Come on, Officer Meng, let’s go.”

“Go where?” Shaofei asks, but he doesn’t protest, just follows behind Tang Yi as he walks. 

“I’ll take you home,” Tang Yi tells him.

Shaofei frowns. “We’re not waiting for them?” 

“No.”

—

Tang Yi is almost glad for the fact that Shaofei falls asleep about five minutes into the ride. 

It’s a lot easier to pretend he doesn’t know where Shaofei is staying this way, a lot easier to just convince himself to drive back to Tang Yi’s own home. He’s not sure Shaofei should stay alone now that he’s gone and broken an arm, even if it’s not his dominant hand. Surely it would be more convenient if he stays with Tang Yi? 

It’s a testament to how tired Shaofei must be that he doesn’t even really stir when they arrive and Tang Yi nudges him on the arm to wake him up; Tang Yi doesn’t try again, opting to just carry Shaofei out of the car and up into his room. 

If any of his men are outright gaping at him when they see him with Shaofei in his arms, Tang Yi pretends not to see it — let them get used to it. 

“Boss-” Li Zhide starts.

Tang Yi cuts him off with a sharp look, and keeps walking. 

He really needs to do something about Li Zhide, but that’s a job for Jack and a thought for another day. 

Shaofei lets out a displeased hum when Tang Yi sets him on his bed. 

“Where are we?” Shaofei asks sleepily, and then squints at his surroundings. “This isn’t my house.”

“No,” Tang Yi agrees. “It’s mine.”

“I thought you were taking me home?” Shaofei asks, confused. 

“I never said we were going back to your house,” Tang Yi points out. 

Shaofei rolls his eyes. “Why am I here?”

“Weren’t you staying here originally to begin with?” Tang Yi asks. 

“That was- That was for work! I was on duty as your police protection!”

“Self-assigned police protection,” Tang Yi corrects. 

“Even so!” Shaofei says. “That was when I had to protect you! I’m on mandatory leave now, and I’ll spend that at home.”

“How are you going to look after yourself with one arm out of commission?” Tang Yi asks. 

“I… I…” Shaofei moves to sit up, but Tang Yi just pushes him back down easily with a hand on Shaofei’s shoulder. “Even then! I’ll just go stay with Zhao Zi!”

Tang Yi stills. “What’s your relationship with him?”

“What do you mean what’s my relationship with him?” Shaofei asks. “We’re friends!”

“Just friends?” Tang Yi looks him in the eye. “Nothing more?”

“More?” Shaofei echoes. “Of course not!” 

“Good,” Tang Yi says, satisfied. “Then you’ll stay here.”

“On what grounds!” Shaofei huffs.

“Stay in this room and rest,” Tang Yi says. “Don’t make any unnecessary movement, don’t walk around unnecessarily. Stay. Rest.”

“You can’t unlawfully detain a police officer!” 

Tang Yi smirks. “You can come back with a warrant to arrest me after you recover, Officer Meng,” he tells Shaofei. “Happy?”

Shaofei makes a face. And then grumbles, “ _Yes_.”

Tang Yi smiles. 

“Don’t think I won’t remember to do it,” Shaofei warns him. 

Tang Yi hums. “I’ll even remind you to do it,” he says, indulgent, and then draws his duvet over Shaofei, “so don’t worry about it now and just rest.”

Tang Yi leans down and Shaofei’s eyes widen. 

“Wait, Tang Yi, what-”

“Meng Shaofei,” Tang Yi murmurs, “I forbid you from getting hurt from now on.”

Shaofei blinks up at him. “I don’t think that something that I really have control over, you know?”

“I’m serious,” Tang Yi tells him, firmer this time. “No more getting hurt, okay?”

“No, but like-”

Tang Yi kisses him. 

He doesn’t mean to, he honestly doesn’t, but Shaofei is just _there_ and _so close_ , and Tang Yi has wanted to since the first time the stubborn bastard knocked him into a wall and hissed at him to tell him what happened four years ago, and so he does. 

“Tang Yi, you…” Shaofei pants out when they part. 

His eyes are still wide, and his lips now spit-slicked. 

Tang Yi wants so badly to kiss him again.

“No more getting hurt,” Tang Yi breathes against Shaofei’s lips. “Please.” 

Shaofei swallows. “Okay, I’ll try,” he says eventually, whispers the words against Tang Yi’s lips, and then again when Tang Yi kisses him again, groans it into Tang Yi’s mouth this time. 

—

**\+ BONUS**

Jack is making noodles when Tang Yi eventually goes back downstairs. 

“For Zhao Zi,” Jack explains, when he catches Tang Yi watching him. “I still owe him a bowl of noodles, and he said he was hungry.”

Tang Yi nods at him. And then, “He’s not dating Meng Shaofei.”

Jack turns to look at Tang Yi. “Is that right?”

Tang Yi nods again. “First-hand information.” 

Jack turns back to his noodles, but not before Tang Yi catches his grin. 

“Then I think he deserves some meat with the noodles,” Jack says. 

“There’s Wagyu in the fridge,” Tang Yi tells him, and then leaves him to it. 

He smiles to himself when he hears Jack start to hum.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't..........look at me like this, y'all knew it was coming. I have NO SELF-CONTROL GUYS Y'ALL NEED TO STOP ENABLING ME.
> 
> ......................possibly some Jack/Zhao Zi fic coming up next. Probably just a ficlet. I just. I JUST WANTED TO BE A CASUAL FAN. #ripme
> 
> As usual, you can find me [here on Tumblr](https://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/post/184499592888/housed-by-your-warmth-sarahyyy-history3-%E5%9C%88%E5%A5%97), come say hi! :D


End file.
